Troubled
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Roy is ready to enjoy his day off his college and superhero life, but what happens when Wally and Dick come to him seeking some brotherly love? Wally comes more than a little bruised, while Dick comes more than a little emotionally scarred. No Slash, hust brotherly fluff. T for themes. One-Shot.


What up people? So im supposed to be working on a new chapter for another fic… but inspiration was low and I really wanted some brotherly love, so this was born. Please review, I really wasn't sure about his idea!

Warnings: Child Abuse. Mentions of underage smoking and drug abuse, oh and some swearing…

**0101**

**/1****st**** April/ Star City ~ Eastside District**

He woke up feeling like shit, _erg, but then again, that's nothing new for me, _he thought as he opened his eyes to see his crappy apartment that was still thankfully dark. When he had moved in, Roy had made sure that he could get his hands on the thickest curtains he could find. Groaning, he rolled over to look at his alarm clock. There, in bright red, stood out the time, 16:23.

_I really slept in,_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes and tried to think what time he had come back from patrol. He remembered that the past day was Friday so he had spent some extra time out of his crappy apartment, making sure that he didn't meet Green Arrow while he was patrolling.

Roy grinned lightly as he stretched, at least he could take a break from patrol and just relax for one night. Roy snorted at that thought, _yea, like anyone would like to relax in this crap hole of an apartment._

Slowly getting up, Roy pushed the covers away from himself as he then felt all of his newly acquired injuries. Stretching again and clicking his neck, he made his way to the bathroom to check the damage. As soon as he saw himself in the old and chipped mirror, his eyebrow rose involuntarily.

He had bruising all along his right side and there were a few cuts all along his arms but that wasn't what had made his eyebrow raise. There, on the side of his neck, was a _freaking love bite_. Groaning again out of pure irritation, and silently cursing the name Cheshire, he jumped into the shower.

When he was done with his twenty minute shower, Roy wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to his room. He quickly changed into some casual clothes, making sure that he pulled on a hoodie that covered the mark on his neck.

Leaving his room in darkness, he walked to his kitchen to check out what he had in his fridge. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was crossing his fingers there was something at least edible in the damn thing.

The rest of his apartment was also dark, _just how I like it,_ he thought as he opened the fridge to be met with a very disappointing sight. Nothing, that was what he saw, absolutely _nothing edible_. There were two cans half empty beer and one slice of bread that had moss growing off its one side. Out of pure rage, the young adult kicked the rusty fridge with all his might. He didn't mind the pain that shot up through his foot, he had kicked the damn thing millions of times and had come to know that familiar sting of it.

Digging in his old wooden drawers, he searched for his wallet and car keys. Finally, he pulled it out from under a bunch of cutlery and quickly searched his wallet to check how much he had. Pulling out his last fifty, he grinned to himself as he pocketed it and locked up his apartment. _I don't even know why I lock the door, there's nothing to steal,_ he thought bitterly while he descended the stairs.

Roy finally made it out of the stuffy building and made his way to the parking lot and his rusty Corolla. It was the first time he noticed the weather, which in his opinion was pretty crappy. The sun was poking out between millions of white clouds. Roy knew this type of weather, it was definitely going to rain today.

Driving to the closest convenience store, Roy got a sudden feeling of dread. Not one of those feelings like someone was breaking into your house, or someone was watching you. It was more of a feeling that he had to check up on his friends.

Parking, he pulled out his phone and cursed at the date. _Shit, _he thought as he ran a hand through his hai_r, it's the anniversary of the death of Dick's parents and I didn't even call him!_ Getting out of his car and slamming the door, he thought, _I'll just call him when I get home. _

Roy, now rushing, grabbed random things from the shelves, while he added up the amount in his head and making sure not to go over his limit. Grinning, he realised that he would have enough for a six pack of beer. _Just what I need for tonight, _he thought as he joined the line to the check-in counter.

Suddenly, Roy's phone rang, so the redheaded archer placed the six pack of beer inside his trolley while he tried to take out his phone from his jeans pocket. Both of his eyebrows rose as he saw who was calling.

"Wally?" Roy answered a bit surprised that the speedster was calling him. Honestly, he was surprised that Wally wanted to even talk to him after he walked out on them to do the solo thing. The earlier feeling of dread built up again as scenarios ran through his mind why Wally was calling him. _Is he hurt? Is Dick hurt? Did something happen?_

"R-Ro-oy," the person on the other end sputtered out quietly.

As soon as he heard the stutter in the speedster's voice, Roy knew something was seriously wrong. Leaving his shopping trolley in the line without a second thought, the archer made his was to his car.

"Wally? Is everything alright?" he asked with deep concern.

"N-no…He- and-I couldn't- he-I didn't know- and-but-he," the teen on the other end of the line let out a small sob because he couldn't finish.

"Wally, where are you?" Roy asked as he hastily opened his car door with practised ease.

"I-I c-can't…Can I come to your place?" Wally asked in a soft voice.

Roy's heart melted as he heard the scared tone in the teen voice and immediately answered, "Sure, just wait about five minutes and I'll be there."

There came a soft squeak on the other side of the line and then it went dead. The archer stepped on the gas dangerously, knowing that his car, when forced, wasn't _that _slow. Shooting as many red lights as he would dare, he finally made it to his parking lot. Without bothering to lock his car, Roy ran up the stairs to his apartment.

He knew Wally would already be there, and he knew that Wally was upset over something, he just never expected _this._ Outside of his apartment door sat the speedster, he was sitting on his butt, his knees brought up to his face, and his face buried in his knees. Not wasting anymore time, Roy knelt down to his friends height.

"…Wally?" Roy said giving him a light shake in the process, which turned out to be the worst move possible.

Giving off a small screech, Wally scrambled back as if he had been burned. He pushed himself away using his legs and arm while trying to bat away Roy with his other.

"It's me…calm down," Roy said slowly as he approached the teen even slower. That was when Roy noticed that Wally had a split lip. Blood was leaking slowly from a cut just above his eyebrow and there was a large bruise forming on his right cheek. In addition to those injuries, there were bruises forming on his arms and around his wrists as if someone had tried to drag him somewhere.

He saw recognition spark in the teens as they slowly started to water and glisten. Roy scooted over to him hug him lightly. The speedster clutched at the other redheads hoodie as if it was a life line. Roy rocked him back and forth slowly, then with a gentleness that many would argue he didn't have, he pulled the crying speedster up with him.

With one arm around the teen he dug in his pocket with the other for his keys. Finally being able to open the rusty hinged door, Roy gently coaxed Wally onto on of his kitchen chairs, but Wally wouldn't let go, he just clutched tighter onto Roy's hoodie.

"Walls…you need to let go," Roy used his nickname for Wally.

Slowly, Wally let go, nodding his head slightly showing that he understood. The protective older brother instinct in Roy kicked in as he grabbed one of the many ice packs from his freezer (one of the things that he actually had stocked up on) and grabbed a discarded clothe which he wet.

He had to take care of Wally before he asked which _son of a bitch_ did this to him. Sure Roy knew that the speedsters healing abilities were amazing, but it didn't look like he was struggling physically at the moment. The elder ginger tenderly wiped away the little blood on the seventeen year olds split lip, and then he handed the ice pack to Wally who hesitantly accepted it.

The one question that was truly running through his mind at the moment was: _why hadn't Wally put up a fight?_ After all, he was a crime fighting superhero with amazing speed. So why hadn't he even tried to defend himself?

The speedster had finally calmed down, his sobs turned into small whimpers as he held the ice pack against the now dark purple bruises.

Roy pulled up a chair next to his brother and asked in a soft voice, trying to contain his anger, "Walls…who did this to you?"

At the question, Wally's eyes went wide, "I -…I don't think he'd w-want me to t-tell," he stammered out.

"Wally, I need to know," Roy said back as he placed a comforting hand on the other redhead's hand which just caused him to jump violently.

Wally closed his eyes as if he was in pain and started to hyperventilate, to which Roy jumped in automatically pulling the other into a bone crushing hug. Then Wally mumbled something against Roy's chest as he stopped hyperventilating, but Roy couldn't hear so he asked again. To which Wally violently shook and whispered it more clearly.

"…D-Dad…."

0101

Roy sat in a chair beside his bed where Wally was now sleeping. The room was completely dark thanks to the curtains and the setting sun, but all the archer could do was stare straight at the wall. After Wally had said that his _dad_ had practically beaten him, the speedster had gone into a fit of sobs. Roy had hugged him tightly letting the younger find solace in his arms. Then finally, Wally had cried himself to sleep, so Roy, being the big brother he was, he had tucked him into his own bed.

Honestly, Roy felt sick as he looked at the teen that was now curled in on himself. Now everything made sense, why Wally hadn't fought back, why he sounded so scared and why he was jumpy. Due to his high metabolism most of the bruises were fading and the split in his lip was nothing but a mere crack. But Roy knew that this was far from over, the physical scars would heal, but the emotional scars would take much longer.

Feeling tired once again, Roy rubbed his eyes as he thought about how he had been neglecting Wally. His thoughts wandered to his other 'brother', Dick..._Shit! I was supposed to call Dick! _He thought as his brotherly instincts kicked in once more. Reaching for his phone on the bed side table, Roy punched in the number and waited. Immediately it went into voicemail making him curse. Scenarios raced through his head as he thought about what had happened to Wally.

He dialled the number again, trying not to get worked up in the process. During the three second wait before he heard the voicemail, Roy realised it was raining. Very lightly, but still it was raining. With a bittersweet smirk he thought to himself, _I still know how this godforsaken city works._

Throwing down his phone in frustration, Roy thought about calling Bruce. Maybe he knew where Dick was, but then again he didn't want to make a big deal out of Dick not answering his phone. _He probably doesn't want to talk to anyone today, _he thought.

Suddenly, there came a soft knock on one of his windows. It couldn't have been the rain since it wasn't storming yet, and there were only two people who climbed in through his window. He quietly made his way to the window, a small cross bow in his hand that he hid under his bed (just in case). Pulling back the curtain, he was met with red rimmed baby blue eyes that he would know anywhere.

"Dick!" he hissed softly, not wanting to wake Wally.

He threw his cross bow onto the floor and jerked the window open with some much need force. The ebony boy, now soaked from the constant rain, stumbled into the room and fell to his knees. The only source of light was provided by one of the street lights near his apartment window, another reason why he always kept his curtains closed.

Without closing the window, Roy also fell to his knees next to the boy (some would call it an impressive power slide if the situation wasn't so dire). He wrapped the boy in his arms tightly as a wave of déjà vu washed over him. Pushing it away, the redhead pulled Dick to his chest and lifted his chin up so he could see the face of his youngest brother.

By now, Dick was howling, tears mingled with the drops of rain on his face as more fell from his soaked hair. He was wearing his usual black converse with skinny jeans and only a simple black short sleeved shirt.

Roy, by now thought that Dick was just having one of his break downs , so he whispered to Dick," Where's Bruce?" knowing that the presence of his father figure would instantly calm him.

"H-he went on a-a League m-mission," Dick said through his tears.

"Shhhhh Dickie, do you want me to call him?" Roy asked, wiping the water away from the fifteen year olds eyes.

Surprisingly Dick shook his head, and mumbled a quick no. Roy didn't question it, so instead he ushered the small boy off the floor and made him sit on the edge of the bed. Seemingly, Dick didn't notice the clump under the covers that was Wally, he seemed to have zoned out as Roy left the room in search of towels.

Roy emerged a minute later with towels and a fresh stack of some of his older clothes that would now probably fit the growing boy. But as he entered, he noticed that Dick was clutching something in his pale hands. Roy couldn't see what it was due to the lack of proper lighting so he walked up to Dick and placed the towels next to him.

Dick just kept on looking down as if he felt guilty as Roy pulled out what was nestled in Dick's hands. His pent up anger surfaced as he realised what it was. There, in his hand, he held a crumpled box of cigarettes.

Unable to contain his rage, he shouted," _Dick_! What the _fuck_?"

The raven haired boy seemed to cower away at the shouting, his head bowing even more.

Roy, forgetting for a second that Wally was in the room sleeping, he shouted again," Don't you _dare _do this to yourself! Believe me, I know the consequences! How the _fuck_ could you, of all people, be so _stupid_?"

Throughout Roy's ranting, Dick still sat on the edge of his bed with tears streaming down his face as he groped around for something to say. Wally, now awake, was trying to make sense of the situation. At first he had been scared out of his mind when he heard the shouting, thinking that it was for him. But as his eyes focused, he found that it was actually Roy, shouting at Dick.

"Do you know how much I care about you?! And you go and do _this_," Roy held up the flimsy carton of cigarettes up," to yourself!"

Dick was now shaking, until he screamed back, "I didn't fucking come here to get shouted at!"

"…I-just-I wanted-someone-to-to tell me everything is going t-to be al-alright," he stuttered out in a broken voice.

Roy's resolve melted with his anger, but before he could even think of bringing the younger into a hug, Dick was enveloped in a hug by Wally.

"W-Wally?" Dick asked as he was pressed against the speedster's chest.

"Shhh Dickie," he tried to soothe with the strongest voice he could muster.

However, Dick could here the stain that was behind his words. He vaguely wondered what had brought Wally here, but then again, he was feeling too tired at the moment, he just figured that he would find out tomorrow.

The next thing they both knew, Roy had his arms around both of them as they heard a sigh escape the archer's mouth. Both boys hung onto him as if he was their lifeline, he could feel wet patches forming on his shoulder where Dick had his head buried.

Pulling away slowly, he ruffled both of their hair," Go back to bed Wally. I'll just take Dick to the bathroom."

Wally nodded, albeit hesitantly, moving under the covers once more for protection. Roy helped Dick up and took the towel and clothes with him. Once inside the bathroom, Roy sighed and asked," How long?" in a quiet voice.

Dick sniffled and looked down again,"…Three months," he whispered.

There was a moment of silence where Dick expected Roy to blow up at him again, but he broke it instead," …P-Please don't be mad Roy," he said in a broken voice.

"…I'm not mad," Roy said gently after some time," I just want to know…was there anything else you…took?"

Roy couldn't see the look of shame run across his face as he tried to stutter out a response," I-I didn't…didn't mean to…I-I…I'm sorry Roy."

The archer fought the urge to shout again, but one look at the boy who stood in wet clothes under bad lighting, his anger melted away in an instant. Using his thumb, he gently wiped away the tears on the boys face and then brought him in for another hug.

"Dick…Everything's going to be alright," he whispered as the raven haired teen bawled into his shoulder. He felt him nod into his shoulder and Roy smiled lightly despite everything.

"Change up quick, then we can all sleep," Roy suggested to which Dick nodded into his shoulder again and pulled away.

Roy left the bathroom closing the door with the right amount of force to actually close the piece of crap. He quickly checked on Wally who had fallen back to sleep again from all the stress, and then he went to close the window that had been left open. Picking up the discarded box of cigarettes, Roy threw it into the bin without another thought.

Dick then came out of the bathroom, his hair sticking up at weird angles and the clothes that he had borrowed hung loosely off his lithe form. Roy smiled at him and kicked off his shoes. Realising just how tired he was, Roy scooted onto the bed and motioned for Dick to come join him.

As soon as Roy was situated in-between the acrobat and speedster, they both cuddled into his sides. He noticed that Dick had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, his head resting near Roy's forearm. Wally still had tear tracks on his face but he looked peaceful enough.

Roy sighed, everything was fine for now as long as they stuck together. He knew he wouldn't make the same mistake again, leaving his little brothers to fend for themselves. He pulled them closer instinctively, both boys mumbling something in their sleep that made Roy smile.

"…Th…'ank you…Roy," Dick muttered sleepily.

0101

Ahhh, please review it would make me happy :D

-Asha


End file.
